Man Eating Pocky*~
by Moi -D
Summary: I think I'll move away from North Corel now...*runs* CRAPCRAPCRAP!!! This is for all the pocky lovers out there. Part 2 is titled "Yuffie Does The Real world"


What?!? How could this have happened?!? The Mako reactors have created another evil spawn......*loud scary music*  
  
~*Man Eating Pocky*~ By Moi ô¿ô  
  
In Cloud's Condo............  
Sephy: So bored..........  
Cloud: Wanna fight?  
Sephy: Nah....its lost its luster.  
Cloud: Poo......  
Yuffie sits in the corner eating pocky  
Cloud: Jeez.....how much can she eat??  
Tifa: The bigger question is, how much pocky can we afford?  
Aeris: Well, lets see......12 cans a day......times  
365 days.....times 100 gill a can...we can supply pocky   
for her for about 46 years.   
Tifa: And what can we afford to eat till then?  
Aeris: Well....we can afford 1 Tonberry finger a day.  
Yuffie: *with her mouth full* Moff! Moff! Nof!!!  
Cid: Man....she can really talk dirty when she wants to.  
Yuffie: *swallows 4 pieces of pocky at once* More! More! NOW!  
The party looks at each-other, then at Yuffie.  
They tie Yuffie up, fly her over the newly built lake in   
North Corel, and kick her off the deck of the Highwind.  
Yuffie: Not funny!!!!!!  
Cloud: Woo-hoo! We finally did it!  
Sephy: Bye bye!  
Yuffie lands in the water, and uses her ninja   
skills to get out of the ropes.  
Citizen: Look at the weird girl!  
Yuffie: AGGH!  
Citizen 2: Hee hee! She must be from another planet!!  
Yuffie marches out of the town, and ends up at the North Corel Mako Reactor.  
Yuffie: Grrr! *looks up* That stupid flag!! Hmm.....  
wonder whats inside the door here.  
Yuffie tries to open the door, but needs help.  
Yuffie: Hmmm....I have an idea.... *gets out her nose-shaped materia sensor*  
Yuffie picks up a red materia, and summons the monster.  
Yuffie: Arise, and unleash your savage fury on this door!!!!!  
Moi ô¿ô: Hey what the!? *falls out of the portal that opened, and lands on Yuffie's head*  
Yuffie: Who're you??  
Moi ô¿ô: I'm the author here.....so....what am I doing here?  
Yuffie: This stupid piece of glass!!! It was suppossed to summon a big   
hairy monster......You don't look hairy.  
Moi ô¿ô: No. So....what do you need me for?  
Yuffie: To open this door.  
Moi ô¿ô: Oh....Ok.  
They pull and pull, and the door slowly opens.  
Moi ô¿ô: *confused look* Its....  
Yuffie: *face brightens* POCKY!!!!  
Moi ô¿ô: What the?  
Yuffie uses a wind spell on the inside of the reactor, and a   
tidal wave of pocky flows out of the door.  
Moi ô¿ô: I thought they were suppossed to make materia.......  
Yuffie: Who cares!? *chows down*  
Moi ô¿ô: OWWWW!!  
Yuffie: What!? What!?  
Moi ô¿ô: It bit me!  
Yuffie: The Pocky? Ha! Thats a good one!  
Moi ô¿ô: No, really. *holds up his hand, with a pocky stuck to the end   
of his finger*  
Yuffie: Ewww.....  
Moi ô¿ô: Thats it! I'm leaving!  
Yuffie: You can't! As long as I have this materia that summons you!  
Moi ô¿ô: *takes the materia, and chucks it really far*  
The materia hits a rabid chocobo.  
Moi ô¿ô: Uh-oh.......  
Rabid Chocobo: WARRRRRRRRRK!!!!  
Moi ô¿ô: *runs*  
Yuffie: Hmmm...wonder why the pocky didn't attack me....  
Moi ô¿ô reaches Cloud's Condo.  
Cloud: Moi ô¿ô!?!?  
Tifa: Where!? *turns*  
Moi ô¿ô: Uhh..........hi?  
Sephy: The great one speaks!!!  
Aeris: Oh what can we do for you great one?  
Moi ô¿ô: Get this off my finger.... *shows them the squirming pocky stuck to his finger*  
Apon seeing Sephy, the pocky jumps off Moi ô¿ô's finger, and bites Sephy in the crotch.  
Cloud: Ohhh.....thats......  
Moi ô¿ô: No good.... *cringes*  
Tifa: *takes the pocky, and it opens its eyes, and looks at her adoringly*  
Moi ô¿ô: Ohhhh......*motions for all the men to leave the rom with him*  
Outside...................  
Cid: What is it???  
Moi ô¿ô: The pocky didn't attack Yuffie either!  
Sephy: *high voice* So? *clears his throat*  
Moi ô¿ô: The pocky is man eating!  
Barret: Yeah, ya dope! We figured that out already!  
Moi ô¿ô: No, I mean its man eating.  
Cloud: Eep!  
Aeris is inside listening to them, and tells Tifa.  
Aeris: We finally have a weapon against men!!!  
Tifa: Woo-hoo! Lets find Yufie, and get her to stop eating all our pocky!  
Tifa and Aeris find Yuffie at the North Corel Reactor, only.........  
Tifa: You've eaten all the pocky!!!!!!  
Aeris: NOOOOOOOO!!  
Yuffie: So? *tries to get up, but is too fat*  
Aeris: Tifa! Get a tongue depressor!  
Yuffie: Huh? Why???  
Aeris: To see if any of that pocky is salvagable!   
Aeris sticks the tongue depressor down Yuffie's throat to get her to puke.  
Tifa: No luck.............  
Ultimate weapon flys down, suddenly, and kicks the reactor over.  
Yuffie: NOOOO! My pocky!  
Tifa and Aeris: Our fun!  
Yuffie: Thats it! You've crossed the line!!  
Yuffie belches so loud that it makes Ulti fall apart.  
Tifa: Wow.......that was cool.....  
Aeris: What?!   
Yuffie: I'm.....uggh....something is wrong with that pocky...  
Back at the condo...............  
Moi ô¿ô: She's got that?!?  
Doctor: Fraid so......  
Moi ô¿ô: I'll tell her...nobody else wants to be there when she blows the "Great One" up.  
Yuffie: The Great One!!  
Moi ô¿ô: Uhhh....Yuffie?  
Yuffie: He speaks my name! Oh glory, glory!  
Moi ô¿ô: You have a rare disease, and I.....umm.....have to take you to my world to undergo treatment, since they don't have it here.......  
Yuffie: I'd be honored!  
Moi ô¿ô: No.....you wouldn't....  
Yuffie: Why not?  
Moi ô¿ô: We...*cough* have to travel through the dimensional....*cough* buthole...*cough*  
Yuffie: NO! I REFUSE TO BE DEGRATED SO!  
Moi ô¿ô: Oy..........Well, you can stay here and die then.  
Yuffie: Die?! NO!  
Moi ô¿ô: Fine....then you're coming with me through the dimensional butthole.  
Yuffie: The real world....Now I'm scared!  
  
THE END ô¿ô! For now................ 


End file.
